


Tugging on a Dragon's Heartstrings

by FenyxNyteRyder



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2ptalia exchange, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Elves, M/M, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenyxNyteRyder/pseuds/FenyxNyteRyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My dragon is acting sick and you specialize in dragon illnesses, please take a look at him. Wait, why are you laughing?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tugging on a Dragon's Heartstrings

**Author's Note:**

> Character Name Changes: Mattiyahu (1p!Canada), Ya’akov (2p!Canada), Ta’oma (2p!America), Alfher (2p!England)

Mattiyahu couldn’t remember when it had first happened. Maybe there wasn’t truly a “first time” but rather a progression of moments that led up to this, ever since he had first taken Ya’akov as his partner and bonded with the dragon. They had become a nearly inseparable duo, fighting in fierce battles together and coming out victorious. Of course, it was only years down the road whenever there was finally a break in the war, an uneasy peace settling among the various Elven nations, when the blonde-haired elf finally had more time to pursue personal endeavours that Mattiyahu began to fully recognize the extent to his dragon’s condition.

 

He began to notice that the large golden-scaled dragon had become quieter and more withdrawn. Not to mention moodier--much moodier--whenever Mattiyahu was around his friends, or more often than not, someone that he was attempting to court. In a way, it seemed as though Ya’akov was becoming increasingly agitated whenever the elf was around someone else, resulting in more than just a few singed hairs. And every time that Mattiyahu tried to address the problem, it left the dragon acting sulky after each scolding.

 

However, Mattiyahu hadn’t thought too much of it, taking it merely as the fact that Ya’akov was jealous of how much time the elf was spending with others, having been so used to all of the time that the pair had been spending together prior to the end of the war. That was before he had begun to notice that Ya’akov had stopped eating, meals being left untouched for extended periods of time as the dragon would begin to retreat for nearly a week at a time out into the forest or mountains.

 

It was then that Mattiyahu had begun to worry, the fear of some kind of illness causing the elf to call upon two of his friends who specialized in doctoring dragons.

 

Chewing on his lip and pacing slightly in front of where Ya’akov was currently curled up in one of the dragon stables of their capital city of Canitia, Mattiyahu paused, sighing and running a hand through his hair before brightening up as he spotted two familiar figures walking toward him. One was darker skinned (a feature that was a result of hailing from one of the nomadic desert tribes of the Elven peoples) with long dark brown hair tied back into braids. The other was mildly shorter with strawberry blonde hair that reached just barely past his jaw (a custom of the northern Elven nations), pale skin spattered with a myriad of freckles.

 

“Ta’oma. Alfher. It is good to see you two again. I only wish it were on better circumstances,” Mattiyahu offered with a small smile.

 

The brunette smiled widely, clapping the blonde on the shoulder, earning a growl from the golden dragon within the stable though Ta’oma ignored it. “Good to see you too, angel cakes. It’s been too long.”

 

“Indeed, it has,” Alfher added with a wide grin, leaning against Ta’oma and heaving his bag of equipment up into the brunette’s arms before looping an arm through Mattiyahu’s and leading him into the stables, leaving Ta’oma to follow after them. “So what seems to be the problem with dearest Ya’akov? He seemed to be doing quite well the last time that we all spoke to one another. How has that changed?” the strawberry blonde asked as they stepped in front of the stall where the golden dragon was laying curled up, his wings bristling.

 

A low growl rumbled from the dragon’s throat, slit-pupiled violet eyes narrowing as Ya’akov’s gaze took in the sight of the three of them and Alfher’s arm on his elven partner. The strawberry blonde elf didn’t flinch though, slowly taking his hand off of Mattiyahu and noticing how the dragon before them relaxed slightly, though he still seemed to be tense. Letting out a huff as Mattiyahu sighed, Ya’akov turned his back on the three elves, causing the trio to have to dive to the ground to keep from being knocked over as the dragon’s tail swung through the air.

 

Clearing his throat as Ta’oma walked over to Ya’akov’s head and began patting the dragon’s snout, Mattiyahu rubbed the back of his neck, frowning. “Well… There’s that, for one. Ever since the end of the war, he seems to hate it whenever anyone tries to touch me. Usually something worse happens than him just trying to knock them over with his tail, but… It’s odd. He won’t eat after he sees me courting someone, and he’ll disappear for days on end. He doesn’t really like to socialize with the other dragons either…” Mattiyahu explained, watching as Ta’oma yanked his hand back when Ya’akov nearly snapped at the appendage.

 

Pushing one of his braids over his shoulder, Ta’oma headed back towards where Alfher and Mattiyahu were standing, raising an eyebrow and attempting to hide the faintest hints of a smirk. “So you’re courting someone, eh?” the brunette asked, nudging Mattiyahu in the side with his elbow. “How long’s that been going on, and who’s the lucky lady?” Ta’oma wiggled his eyebrows, only to cough as he received a sharp elbow to the ribs by Alfher.

 

“Don’t be rude, love,” Alfher scolded, eyebrows drawn together as he frowned at the brunette before turning his attention back to Mattiyahu, a gentle smile on his lips. “Though it is nice that you’ve found someone, whoever it may be.”

 

“Well, actually…” Mattiyahu flushed lightly, rubbing the back of his neck and grinning sheepishly. “It’s more like I _had_ tried to court a few people, but...they all ended up falling through because Ya’akov had ended up knocking one of them into the river, and he set another one’s robes on fire, and…” The elf trailed off, frowning as Ta’oma burst out into laughter, doubling over and wiping tears out of the corners of his eyes. “W-What…?”

 

Even Alfher seemed to be straining to keep from laughing as he covered his mouth with a hand. “N-No need to be rude, dear.”

 

“I-I don’t understand…” Mattiyahu scrunched his eyebrows together, shifting his weight from foot to foot as he tangled his fingers into the edge of his sleeves. “Why are you both laughing? Ya’akov could be really sick from not eating, and--”

 

He was cut off by Ta’oma as the other held up a hand, struggling to regain his breath. “There’s nothing wrong with Ya’akov. Not really, at least,” he stated, patting said dragon’s tail.

 

“But...then why…?”

 

“I believe what Ta’oma is trying to say,” Alfher spoke up, clearing his throat and running his thumb along the silver ring on his left hand’s ring finger, “is that Ya’akov is pining.”

 

“Pining?” Mattiyahu asked in confusion. “I don’t think I quite understand what you mean.”

 

“He’s going through a period where it feels as though the one that he wishes to be… How would you say it again, beloved?” Alfher asked, turning to Ta’oma.

 

Patting the dragon’s side, the brunette shrugged, ducking as a small fireball was sent in his direction. “Basically, big boy here found someone he wants for a mate, but they’ve seemingly rejected him, so he’s entering this moody and self-deprecating state.”

 

Mattiyahu shifted uncomfortably as a pair of hazel eyes and a pair of blue eyes stared at him, the palms of his hands sweating nervously. “Okay, but who would he even want as a mate? You don’t think it’s…”

 

“You?” Ta’oma said with a smirk. “Yeah. It’s definitely you. There’s really no one else that really seems to fit the bill.”

 

“B-But how can an elf...and a dragon… I mean, yes, we’re bonded through our link as dragon and dragon rider, so that would make us closer than other dragons and elves would be, but the actually size and species difference…” Mattiyahu trailed off, glancing at Ya’akov who was looking at him with a lidded violet eye.

 

Stepping up next to Ta’oma, Alfher wrapped an arm around the other’s waist as the brunette pressed a kiss to his freckled cheek. “Well, you see, that’s the beautiful thing about dragons, Matti, darling. They have magic.”

 

“That still doesn’t really answer my question…” Mattiyahu murmured as he turned toward the couple, a small frown on his lips when both of them smiled widely.

 

“Yeah? Well, maybe _that_ will,” Ta’oma pointed out, nodding his head behind Mattiyahu.

 

Tilting his head in confusion, the blonde turned around, only to smack straight into a broad chest and pair of shoulders that were speckled across with golden scales, and long golden blonde hair that tumbled down past his shoulders. Just behind the figure was a pair of large golden wings, similar to that of the dragon that had been in the spot behind him just moments before.

 

Swallowing thickly to keep his mouth from gaping open, a deep blush spread across the elf’s cheeks all the way up to the tips of his pointed ears, gaze trailing up to the humanoid dragon’s face. “Oh my goddess… Ya’akov…?” Mattiyahu asked hesitantly, almost disbelievingly. Surely this was all just a fanciful illusion, or dream. This couldn’t be real, right? He was far too attractive, and standing far too close, and _oh no, he’s hot_.

 

There was a grunt from the dragon, eyes slipping closed as he fumbled with making his tongue form words in Elvish, the only word that he was truly capable of saying being the dragon rider’s name, before he collapsed against Mattiyahu, eyes closed and soft snores rumbling in his chest.

 

Mattiyahu sent a bewildered glance toward the other elves, flushing at their grins that were directed toward him. “W-What do I do? Is he alright?”

 

Ta’oma shook his head, waving his hand in dismissal as Alfher moved to pick up their bag. “He’ll be fine. Changing into their human forms just takes a lot of magic and is usually really tiring for them.”

 

“Just let him get lots of sleep and try to get him to eat and drink something whenever he wakes up. Other than that, don’t worry about a thing, lovely,” Alfher added with a wave as he and Ta’oma began to head towards the entrance of the stables.

 

“W-Wait! Where are you two going? I don’t know how to deal with this!” Mattiyahu called after them.

 

“We’ve got a date! And don’t worry; you’ll be fine, Matti. Take care of the big guy and yourself, and don’t forget to use protection!” Ta’oma called back before the pair disappeared out the building, leaving Mattiyahu to stare in their wake.

 

Only moments later, the elf’s legs buckled beneath him as the weight of the dragon that was on top of him became too much, sending the pair collapsing to the ground, though even that wasn’t enough to wake the sleeping dragon. Groaning, Mattiyahu managed to roll Ya’akov off to the side, hesitating before resting the other’s head in his lap while he threaded his fingers through the long hair of the dragon that had fallen in love with him.

 

It was certainly an odd situation and unconventional at best, but Mattiyahu couldn’t help but think as he looked at the other’s sleeping face and a small smile tugged at his lips, that maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
